In a high-voltage circuit and/or system, a varying voltage may be needed that can vary over a wide range of high-voltage domain, for example, from ground to a high supply voltage. Traditionally, a high voltage power source requires high voltage electronic components, such as high-voltage MOSFETs. The fabrication of high-voltage electronic components, however, tend to be very costly due to the extra mask and the die area required. Moreover, high-voltage electronic components are more prone to failure due to the high operating voltage.
Accordingly, in a variety of applications, a need exists for a varying voltage source with a high dynamic range that is simpler and less costly to manufacture.
Another need exists for a varying voltage source with a high dynamic range that can be constructed of components that are less susceptible to failure, such as low voltage domain electronic components, as low voltage transistors are more susceptible.